


Adventures in ramming fuckland

by Nekosounds



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosounds/pseuds/Nekosounds
Summary: Reynard wanted to prove that his dick was bigger then Cam's. But how will he do that?Warning: This was originally made for Tom to read on video. But do to some complications he sadly couldn't do it anymore. I have suffered making this fanfic, so I refuse to let it go to waste :P Hope you guys enjoy.





	Adventures in ramming fuckland

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank/curse the High Rollers discord and Tommy boy Hazell for this mess xD

Reynard wanted to prove to Cam that his dick was bigger than Cam’s. The only way to prove that, was to whip out his ding-a-ling. He admired his sugarcane in the morning light, with it's glistening intricate veins and glorious mushrooming tip. "It's a good day to have such a glorious hammer, but then again, isn't every day?”  
Cam shaked his head while smirking. It was big and impressive, yes. But not as big as his nat 20. It glowed more brightly than Reynerd nards did. It was bigger, not by much, but still bigger. This simply will not do. If only he can make his beef whistle just a tiny bit bigger. Luckily, Reynard 2 ideas.  
The first one was too get his hands on some dongalong enhancers, then they will grow much larger than Cam’s fuck rob. But then he quickly disregarded that idea, because the last time he took one of those pills, instead of growing a bigger meat popsicle, he grew a ridiculcious looking mustache. He knew he never should've trusted that guy in that alley way. He had a shady beard, and a shady robe, and called himself god…  
Anyways, his second idea was to get an erection, that was sure to work! That’s how penises work, right? But how was he gonna get it erect? He can’t just masterbate infront of Buckland! That would be gay! So he does the reasonable thing that every straight male would do. He grabbed Cam’s head and pulled him so his mouth would be on his heat-seeking moisture missile. Cam didn’t give a fuck. In fact, he was enjoying the taste of Raymond's mayo shooting hot dog gun. After a few moments Reynard’s man yogurt shoots all over the inside of Cam’s mouth.  
After his jizz episode was over, he pushed Cam off of his fuck rod so hard that he falls butt first on the floor. His plan worked! His schlong dongadoodle was ever so slightly longer! It was only by a bit, but It was sure to put Buckland’s to shame now!  
“You suck,” Cam said, still on the floor. Reynard smirked ever so slightly and replied, “And you swallow.” Cam glares daggers at Reynard. Reynard finally thinks he won this competition, until Cam points out something horrible. Cam points at his tonk which is now slightly bigger then it was before! Making it bigger then Reynard’s!  
“Oh go fuck yourself Cam!” Reynard said in sexual anger. This time it was Cam’s turn to smirk, followed by a reply, “No thanks, I’ll just leave that to you,” he said. Oh now Cam’s done it! It’s one thing to have a ever so slightly bigger wiener schnitzel then him. But to say a cool, sly remark after his cool, sly remark?! Unacceptable! He needs to be taught a lesson! A sexy but totally not gay lesson! So he does the only reasonable thing any straight angry man with sexual tension would do.  
He grabs Cam and flips him over onto his stomach, like he was a fucking waffle iron. Except with more fucking and less waffles. Which is a shame, because the author of this story deserves some fucking waffles for writing this shit!  
Anyways, Reynard pulls down Cam’s pants, exposing his bare bum. It was plump as fuck! God damn why must this man be so sexy? Reynard once again pulls out his moisture and heat seeking venomous throbbing python of love, and plunges it into Cam’s ass. Just a single thrust. No lube or anything. Cam, now in terrible but pleasurable pain, let's out a loud groan/moan. Both scared and excited for what's gonna happen next.  
Except, Reynard didn’t know what to do next. So they just kind of sit there in awkward silence for about 5 minutes and 45.000000000002 seconds. Cam was getting bored with his face squashed against the floor and a still peepee up his butt.  
“Are you going to do anything, or?...” Cam asked. “Is this how you make the sex?” Reynard asked. Cam gave him a ‘are you fucking kidding me right now bitch?’ face. “Just go back and forth damn it!” Cam exclaimed loudly. Reynard finally understood what he had to do now, so he did as Cam requested. It was okay. Nothing great, but not the worst they’ve ever had. Then again the closest thing Reynard has ever gotten to sex up until now was jacking off into a pringles can.  
After a while of thrusting, Reynard gets bored of just penetrating Cam with his meter long king kong dong. He gets an idea to spice things up a little. He leans forward to his mouth is inches away from Cam’s ears and whispers sexally, “I want to see yo Nimbus.” That instantly makes Cam jizz so hard, he goes from rock hard, to as soft as his grandmother's back, (Don’t ask him how he knows that.) and soon after Reynard also jizzed into Cam’s poop chute, filling it with dickspit. He immediately pulled out his ding dong mcdork and put his pants back on. Cam does the same and Reynard said “I can’t wait to do that again when I loose my virginity!” Cam looks at him with a ‘Bro r u fuqing serious u pleb?’ face and said “You just lost your virginity to me.”  
Reynard puts his hands on his cheeks and le gasps. But almost straight after, he shrugs his hands up in the air and said ‘Oops, guess I’m gay!” The live studio audience laughs out loud.  
From then on, they never talked to each other ever again. The shame they had from banging each other so hard and passionately was too much for them to handle.  
Soon after they discovered that they have all the STD’s known to mankind, and 2 weeks later they died of AIDS.  
The end! :)


End file.
